


Memories That Do Not Belong To Me

by Tippytap



Series: Poems [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (sort of), Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Imagination, Laundry, Love Poems, Other, Poetry, non-rhyming poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippytap/pseuds/Tippytap
Summary: A cool, pear scented, light green feeling.
Series: Poems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114739
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Memories That Do Not Belong To Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, this didn't actually happen.
> 
> It played out in my head so clearly, that it could have been a memory, or a scene out of a movie.
> 
> But it's not, it's just imagination.

I stand on the roof of my city apartment and I look

And breathe

All around me

The cool spring air wisping over my exposed arms and tousling my hair

I hang my laundry on the stretched cable

The laundry soap blows back to me

My nostrils and the back of my throat

Down to my chest

Fills with the scent

I feel like I am loose net of connected pieces

Down to the very core of me

A part and piece of the very air

Its pleasant

I collect my basket

And look down over my little city spread out like a child's playset under my gaze

I see a pretty girl in the street below me

She smiles at someone in one of the adjacent shops

I want to speak to her

Walking down the cement block staircase

The light from the high square windows splashes pear green light across the walls

And my skin

Her smile

Her face

Her adorable black bob and floral print sundress

Flowy and swooshing around her calves

Sticks in my mind long after I walk home


End file.
